


Bugs

by MillsLesley



Series: Visual Novel Projects [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Gore, Insects, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if bugs aren't really bug? What if they are trying to take over the world? Maybe, they are aliens inside of robots that look like this "thing" we call insects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so, this was a really weird conversation I had on skype and I though "Why not write this story?", but it will be in a... scrypt style since it was about a game {yeah, a weird game}, I'm not really good with telling details, so I will do my best!  
> Reminder: everything inside "{}" it's the description of the scene or something happening, _while everything like this_ will be an action of the chacters, and all the **names like these** are the characters name. Oh, my coments will all be { like this} so don't worry.

{Lynn's room, 7:00 AM}

 **Lynn:**   _after listening to the alarm jumps out of the bed_ \- Another day, another headache -  _she says as she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth_.

{Lynn's house, 7:20 AM}

 **Reporter** **:** Weird little bugs have being biting people, and make them have weird behaviors. The scientists dosen't seem to know what these "bugs" are, or what they are causing, but they suggest that everyone uses repellents, even inside builds, this was {loud noise, TV signal is cut}

 **Lynn:** What the.... -  _she stops making breakfast and stares at the tv for some time, them she looks at the clock and screams_ \- Not again, I'm going to be late! -  _she runs out of the house, and look at the weird, black, shape in the sky_

{People run around the street and behind them some robots start shooting}

 **Woman:**   _grabs Lynn's hands_ \- THIS IS OUR DOOM, OUR PUNISHMENT! THIS IS GOD'S -  _a robot shoots her in the stomach_

 **Lynn:**   _runs inside and hides in the basement, she whispers to her self_ \- I'm not going to die... I'm not going to die... -  _she hers footsteps getting closer, so she stops_

 **Robot:**  01001110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01101001 01101100 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 - {I know what you are thinking, this are [binaty numbers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Binary_numeral_system), and I though for a robot it would be a good thing, don't ask me how it would show up in a game, but yes, I'm going to translate them in the "action" form} -  _No signal of organic life, leaving building now._

 **Lynn:**   _waits 'till the footsteps get away and look out by the gap in the door_ _  
_

{The house is broken, all the glases are shattered, but there's no one there. Some of the houses outside are in fire}

 **Lynn** **:** _she gets up and start walking slowly out of the basement, as she see someone get inside_

{A guy, not bigger them her slams, the door opened with his shoulder and fall, Lynn runs to him}

 **Lynn:** are you okey -  _she whispers_

 **Weird guy:** are you dumb or what? { time for a little piece of shit~} Can't you see that I almost died out there? -  _he said as he got up, hes face showed how much pain he was feeling_

 **Lynn:** D-do you need any help? Uhm... I did a nurse course some... years ago... -  _she looked out side, there was piled of corpses with their guts ripped out, she almost trow up_

 **Weird guy:** You shoud get used to it, those "things", whatever they are, still out there... killing people... -  _he sat in the sofa and looked at her_  - do you have a beer?

 **Lynn** **:**   _looks at him with a "what did you say?" kind of face_ \- We are in the middle of a alien, robot, whatever, attack, you are wonded, and you ask me for a beer?

 **Weird guy:** Well... if I'm going to die, I don't want to die with my throat dry! - { if you're looking for bad apocalyptic jokes, you came to the right place} -  _he turned around and started looking at his wounds_ \- They don't look "that" bad for me...

 **Lynn:**   _still not beleving what she just heard and keept looking at him with the same face_

 **Weird guy:** Ahm... Earth to... whatever your name is...

 **Lynn:** Eh? -  _she shaked her head and looked back_ \- Uhm... I don't drink, so I don't have any... but... I guess I have a med kit on the bathroom upstairs...

 **Weird guy:** Yeah... sure... -  _he got up, and started walking to the stairs_ {loud noise} - what the!

{The sky was consumed by white, and them black, soon a weird figure that look like a mosquito showed up like the sky was a big screen. He had this "cell phone" thing on his arm.}

 **Mosquito** **:** {he has a weird mechanical voice, like a bad call in skype} So, is this thing working? -  _He looked back_ \- Ok them, dear humans, we have been in the shadows for too long! It's time for us, to take back what is ours! Your... doom, or whatever you call it, is coming, and I hope you all can cooperate and die. Farewell.

{The sky turns white, and them normal again}

 **Weird guy:** WHAS THAT A FUCKING MOSQUITO SAYING HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME? This must be a motherfucking nightmare right? -  _He started to laugh nervously and looked to Lynn_ \- right?

 **Lynn** **:** I... hope so... -  _she looks down and put her hands on her face_ \- This should be just another boring day of work, and them I would sit in that sofa and watch tv and... and make some food, take a warm bath... what happend here? -  _she started to murmur to things to herself like "what I did wrong?", "why did this hapened?"_

{More screams outside, and them footsteps}

 **Weird guy:** Fuck! Come here already, we need to hide! -  _he pulls Lynn to the door that faces the garage_ \- wow, you have a nice house, hum?

 **Lynn** **:**   _she whispers_ \- is this really the time to look around my house? What are you, some kind of thief?

 **Weird guy:**   _he was whispering as well_ \- Hey lady, who the fuck you think I am? I'm a fucking cop okey?

 **Lynn:**   _she almost laugh, and whisperd_ \- You? A cop? Don't tell this kind of joke now.

{the footsteps got closer, and soon a sound from some kind of speaker started}

 **Speaker** **:**  01001011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100001 -  _Kill ANY humans, I don't care if you are going to die as well, just KILL THEM ALL! -_ {I don't ever know if thise numbers count as words to tell you the truth...}

 **Lynn:**   _whispering_ \- do you know what are this numbers?

 **Weird guy:** {I will be calling him like that for sometime} - _whispering_ - I don't know, maybe is some kind of alien language?

{the robot start going upstairs, and the guy look outside}

 **Weird guy:**   _whisper_ \- time to go. -  _he pulls Lynn outside and go to the street_

 **Lynn:** What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy, we are going to die out here!

 **Weird guy:** Oh, yeah, sure, lets stay inside the house with a fucking alien robot that is probably looking for us, what a great idea! If you don't want to come I don't really care. -  _he pulls the gun out and look around_ \- Fuck.... 

 **Lynn:**   _she looks behind her, and see the giant mothership that covers almost all the center of the city -_ W-what is that thing?

 **Weird guy:** Maybe their mothership? I mean, you never saw those really bad sci-fi movies? That's what the biggest ship is... right? -  _he looked back to the street_

{some people that look kind like zombies but with weird insect aspects start coming to their direction. One of them starts running and try to attack them}

 **Weird guy:**   _screaming_ \- FUCK! FIRST ALIENS, NOW THIS PEOPLE? -  _he shoots a couple of times on the man that came running_

{Soon, all of them where running}

 **Lynn:**  They are coming... -  _she runs to the other side of the street and grabs a piece of wood_

 **Human-insect:**   _attacks Lynn, and try to knock her down_

 **Lynn:**   _starts to panic and hit him several times with the piece of wood_

 **Human-insect:** _makes weird "crunch" sound_

{a radio starts to play on the back ground}

 **Person:** I-if there's anyone alive out there, I want you guys to know that... we are probably going to lose, the Army is helpless, the Navy is powerless and the air forces are child's play for them... we are motherfucking dead, find somewhere to hide, AND NEVER COME OUT -  _some startic start, the radio broke_

{Both of them looked at the radio inside the house, and Lynn droped to the floor}

 **Lynn:** We all are... going to die? - _crying_ \- Everything is lost! Not even the fucking army could do something about these fuckers!

 **Weird guy:** Fuck man... but you know? We should keep going, maybe we can find at least food? Or maybe some others? Ahm... fuck, I'm really bad at this

 **Lynn:**   _crying_ \- What does it fucking matters? Look at the size of those things! We can't do shit!

 **Weird guy:** OH COME ONE! Did you see what said we where going to die? A motherfucking mosquito! I'm not going to die because a freaking mosquito told me to! -  _he started walking away_ \- If you want, you can just go ahead and die, but I'm going to fucking fight an live! I don't care what this bastards say!

 **Lynn:**   _she look at him and dry the tears out of her face while getting up_ \- But... what if dosen't work?

 **Weird guy:** Well... -  _he laugh_ \- Them, I will die knowing I tried

 **Lynn:**   _get the piece of wood that's on the ground_ \- Them... I guess we should keep going, maybe there's some that still alive... -  _she looked at the copses on the street, and to the person she just "killed"_  

{explosions on the background}

{Notes: Okey~ I will put some notes here for those who finished the first act... or the intro, call it the way you want. So... I hope you liked this first part, and I know I didn't give that guy a name yet, but I will do it in the next act/chapter... I guess I should call it an "act" since it's an scrypt but... who cares? You can probably imagine that "mosquito-chief" like Hitler if you want, and I will try to get in details as the story goes on.

If you have ever finished reading Gantz, you probably know what this "cell phone thing" looks like (yeah, I got the idea from there), but if you don't, just imagine an old cell phone in a bracelet, and BOOM! That's it.

Another thing, Lynn is one of those characters that don't really have any really good abilities... So don't be surprised if she have a mental breakdown about nothing, okey? 

I don't know if I will do long acts since school is almost over and my finals are coming, but I will try my best to post it at least on the sundays. Oh, little note from me: I will be using some parts of the original chat on skype, so... yeah, don't mind me~ }

* * *

 


	2. Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not keep this going, I was totaly out of ideas for sometime but I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS... one day.

{explosions on the background}

 **Weird guy:** _he turns around -_  WHAT IS IT NOW? MY FUCKING GOD! 

 **Lynn:** Not again, please not again! -  _she closes her eyes_

 **Robot:** _going totally crazy like, spinning head and all that "system overload" thingy_ - 01010011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 -  _System overload, humans ARE a major threat_

 **Weird guy:** What do you think this "thing" is talking about?

 **Lynn:** I can't even understand what is doing...

 **Weird guy:** Maybe he just want a beer -  _he winks and laughs_

 **Lynn:**  {total poker face right now} - You really have a wish to die don't you? First of all, who are you anyway? - s _he walks back a little_

 **Weird guy:** I don't have any wish to die, I'm just funny okey? And name's Alex, AND I'M A FUCKING COP OKEY? -  _he screams and turns aroud_ \- It's a really bad habit to ask peoples name and story and don't tell yours!

 **Lynn:** Well... I'm Lynn, and I work at the  **Presidencial Hall** - {aka where all the polict shit happens... basically} - And you don't seem like a cop at all...

 **Alex:** Nor you look like a politician -  _he laughs again_

 **Lynn:** I'M NOT A POLITICIAN! I'm... the secretary... - _she looks away with a mix of sadness and anger on her face_

 **Alex** **:** Oh... that's even worse, actually... Then I guess both of us have really shity jobs -  _he starts walking away again_

 **Lynn:**  "Both of us"? I didn't know being a cop was a bad job... -  _she looks around and keeps walking with a "what the..." face_

 **Alex:** Well being a cop don't always have it's glory you know. - _he start to gesticulate around with the gun_ - Most of the time I'm just sitting on my fucking desk doing motherfucking nothing and eating donuts... not that donuts are bad... just the rest of it. -  _he looks down_

 **Lynn:** ... Uhm, okey them I guess? Shouldn't we go and see how the  **Police Station** is doing? -  _she looks at him kind of woried_

 **Alex:**   _he looks at her with this "are you dumb or what?" kind of face_ \- From where the fuck you think I came running from?

 **Lynn:** YOU CAME RUNNING FROM THE POLICE STATION? 

 **Alex:**  I DIDN'T CAME FROM MY GRANDMA HOUSE!

 **Lynn:** WHAT WHAPPENED THERE?

 **Alex:** Are you really asking? -  _he had a really serious face_ \- Everyone just... died, all of them. Those... "things" showed up, no one was looking, soon after, we where fighting our way out... They just... -  _he closes his fists_ - butchered all of them, and used their body as trophys of... whatever they are doing. I was fucking lucky! - he stops and punchs a all _-_ I didn't do a fucking thing to help them...

 **Lynn:**   _she put's her hand on his shoulder_ \- Don't blame yourself. You said we should try anyway, didn't you? -  _she smiles_

 **Alex:** My God, you really are dumb hum?

 **Lynn:** WHAT THE FUCK? I'M TRYING TO HELP HERE!

 **Alex:** Look lady, if there's one think you need to learn right now is: if no one ask for help, doesn't mather how bad it is, DON'T HELP. -  _he looks away and keeps walking_

{some weird noises start}

 **Alex:** Did you hear that? -  _he looks around pointing the gun_

{a weird shadow shows up in a window}

 **Alex:** HOW THE FUCK IS THERE? 

 **Person:** PLEASE, DON'T SHOOT! I need help - _the shadow starts to fall down_ { Well, I guess it can't fall up right? ... RIGHT?}

 **Lynn:**   _she huns inside the house_ \- What happened? Are you hurt? -  _She looks at the shadow of a young woman_

 **Person:** I... my leg, I probably broke it...

 **Lynn:** ALEX! COME WHERE! I'm going to look around for something I can use, keep an eye out!

 **Alex:**   _murmurs_  - I can't fucking pull my eyes out, did you know that?

 **Lynn:** Did you say something?

 **Alex:** Who? Me, no nothing. -  _he looks at the woman_ \- Did you say something?

 **Lynn:** Ugh, I can't belive in you! - _she starts to walk around the house, it looks like a bomb exploded here_

{End of Act 1}


	3. Act. 2

**Lynn:**  Ugh, I can't belive in you! -  _she starts to walk around the house, it looks like a bomb exploded here_

{10 minutes later}

 **Lynn:** I didn't find a single thing I could.... -  _As she looks Alex is as pale as a ghost can be looks at the woman_

{Covered in blood and with her cest ripped open some weird grey goo coming out of what should be her heart}

 **Lynn:**   _falls to her kness_ \- what the... -  _she doesn't want to look, but at the same time she can't take her eyes of the woman_

 **Woman:** What is it? What are you guys looking at?

 **Lynn:** what the... actual fuck... -  _she starts to crawl back_

 **Alex:**   _he start to point his gun to the woman_ \- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T SAY TI RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!

 **Woman:** What? I... -  _she suddenly stops talking and her body starts to struggle, the blood spatters all over the place and at Lynn's face._

{After some seconds the woman stops the goo starts to boil and she starts to get up}

 **Alex:** Get up Lynn, we gotta go, NOW.

 **Lynn:**   _she freezes looking at the woman_

 **Alex:** My God, you look like a fucking retarted right now, COME ON! -  _he pulls her and start to run_

{the woman's skin start to fall and turn into some kind of acid}

 **Alex:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THTA THING? -  _he looks back at the woman running and trying to get them_ \-  HAHAHAHA, YOU BITCH, CAN'T GET ME -  _without looking back, he hits he head on a wall_

 **Lynn:** ... Alex? Come one! Don't start joking now... hey, what up! -  _she starts to shake him, but nothing_ \-  no, no, no, please, no! -  _she starts to pull him to a little "hole" in one of the houses_ \- Please, please wake up...

{Lynn starts to hear the woman getting close to the hole, and sometime later go away}

 **Lynn:** Thank you God... 

 **Alex:** Ugh... what the... -  _he starts to get up and hit his head on the top of the hole_ \- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENIG NOW?

 **Lynn:** Shut up you idiot, we are hiding!

 **Alex:** From what?

 **Lynn:**... Did your brain get out of place? From that woman, what else?

 **Alex:** Oh...

{The woman get back and start to try crawling into the hole}

 **Alex:** OH SHIT! -  _he starts to kick her face, her neck brokes but she keeps going_ \-  WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!

 **Lynn:** We can try the other side, but what about her?

 **Alex:** Forget this bitch, get going!

{They start to crawl around the hole, after some minutes they finally find an exit, as soon as they get out, all they hear is the noise of a bunch of guns}

 **Guy:** Who the fuck are you two? 

 **Alex:** Hahaha, I guess I prefer to die to the crazy zombie-whatever woman, hahaha -  _he turns back and looks at Lynn_

 **Lynn:** Really funny Alex, I would punch you in the face right now!

 **Guy:** I ASKED WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!

 **Alex:** Gosh, calm down man, there's a zombie lady in this fucking hole, and she is probably going to kill us all if - 

 **Guy:** h _e points the gun to Alex's face_ \- Do I really need to ask again?

 **Alex:** _he looks back with a really serious face_ \- Maybe you should review your priorities...

 **Lynn:** A-Alex... We... -  _Lynn feels something weet in her leg that still in the hole, she starts to scream and shake her leg_

 **Alex:** FUCK! -  _he turns around with the gun and try to aim at something, but he sees nothing_ \- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! -  _he tries to pull her out, and once he finally did it he looks at her leg_ \- what the...

{Lynns leg is covered in that weird grey goo. The woman starts to craw out of the hole, all the people start to shot and one of the bullets hits Lynns leg}

 **Lynn:** FUCK! -  _she screams with her face full of pain_

 **Alex:** YOU FUC -  _as soon as he looks up the guy is pointing the gun at him again_

 **Guy:** So, are you going to start talking or I need to shot her again? - _he gives a sarcastic smile with pulling the trigger_

 **Alex:**  I'm gonna talk... -  _he says in a really monotone voice_

{End of Act. 2}


	4. Act. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I really should update this more, I'm sorry, but school is almost back and I hope it's not going to be too hard, I plan on getting a job this year [maybe] so I will really try to update this the most I can 'till school is back. But I really love this story, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to stop it, is just kind of hard for me to have time to update this and all that}

**Alex:**  I'm gonna talk... -  _he says in a really monotone voice_

 **Guy:** Them start telling us who the fuck you are. -  _as soon as the woman get close to Lynn, the guy shots her in the head_

 **Alex:** I'm Alex Gaskarth, I... was, a cop in the upper district before the attack hit there... are we fine now? -  _Alex look the guy directly on the eye while speaking_

 **Guy:** A cop, eh? That explains the gun, but not the girl. - _the guy started to point the gun to Lynn_

 **Alex:** I-I found here not far from here, one of those... "things" almost killed us both back there -  _he points to the dead robot not too far from the guy_ _  
_

 **Guy:** I see... - _he extended his hand to reach Lynn on the ground and helped her get on her feet again_ \- sorry about that, we can't just let anyone in, Madyson there will take care of your leg, again, sorry about that.

 **Madyson:** Ugh, you guys should stop shoting people like this! We don't have medicine enough for everyone!

 **Guy:** Yeah, sure Madyson, this is  **your** job to patch them up when we are done.

{The woman walks away with Lynn}

 **Guy:**  ... I'm Henryk Adams, an old military wolf, now, just a civilian.

 **Alex:** So... what are saying is that they just... left you here?

 **Henryk:** Basically? Yes. I don't know if they have some kind of plan or whatever, I just know we need help here, and if it doesn't get here soon... we are probably all dead people by the end of the day...

 **Alex:** ... Can I ask you something important?

 **Henryk:** ... yes....

 **Alex:** For any chance... do you have beer? -  _he looked around_ _the place_

 **Henryk:** Did I hear you right or...?

 **Alex:**  'Guess you did...

{They faced eachother for sometime}

 **Alex:** so...?

 **Henryk:** ... We don't...

 **Alex:** ... fuck

_~Mean a while....~_

**Madyson:** I guess it's fine by now, we gonna have to clean it everyday but you're going to be fine. -  _the woman smiles and look at Lynn_ \- so... is that guy - the cop - your... you know... boyfriend or something?

 **Lynn:** W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I just meet him!

 **Madyson:** Oh... he wasn't lying?

 **Lynn:** NO! 

 **Madyson** **:** ... better for me them -  _she walks out_ _of the house_

 **Lynn:** ... what the hell was that all about? -  _Lynn starts to get up and feels a really bad pain in her leg_  

 **Someone:**  You should be carefull with your wounds you know? Madyson wasn't kidding when she said we don't have enough medicine for everyone. -  _A man - not older them Lynn - was stranding in the door way_

 **Lynn:** I-I heard that, but I can't just stay here while those... "things" are out there!

 **Someone:** You may be right but... what can you do with your leg like that?

 **Lynn:**   _she lowers her head a bit_ \- I know but... everyone is going to try and fight those things... I don't want to die doing nothing...

 **Someone:** _the man laughs are turn his back to Lynn_ \- Aren't you too young to die? - _he walks away leaving Lynn with that question_

{soon after Alex go in looking at the guy that just came out}

 **Alex:** Gosh, this people are really weird... two seconds ago that... doctor - or whatever she was - was fucking... Hey, are you listening? -  _he pass his hand infront of Lynns face_ \- Earth to Lynn!

 **Lynn:** Oh -  _she kind of jumps_ \- I'm sorry, did you say something?

 **Alex:**... you kidding...? Forget it, let's get going...

 **Lynn:** Shouldn't we stay here? I mean.. it's-

 **Alex:** I don't have a good feeling about this place... -  _for the second time in such a small time he was back to the same monotone voice_ \- We should probably go

 **Lynn:** I don't think I can walk..

 **Alex:** ... them I'm going, try to stay safe. -  _he walked away by the door, seconds after the where gun shots_

{Lynn kind of runs to the door only to see Alex on the ground covered in blood}

 **Lynn:** OH MY -  _before she could scream she was knocked out_

_~2 days later~_

**Lynn:** W-what the.... -  _as she opened her eyes she saw  a pile of bones in front of her_ \- WHAT THE HELL?

 **Alex:** Shut up - _he wispered_ \- you don't want them to come back, belive me! -  _Alex was covered in blood, and full of scars_

 **Lynn:**  What happened to you? 

 **Alex** **:** Nah, nothing really bad, just some shots and cuts, nothing I can't -  _he coughed ou some blood_ \- hahaha...

 **Lynn:** My God, you  **are** a fucking idiot aren't you?

 **Alex:** Shut up, a least it wasn't me who was knocked out for 2 days!

 **Lynn:** ... what?

 **Alex:** Are you dumb? You where knocked out for 2 fucking days!

 **Someone:**   _sterical laugh in the background_ \- It's actually funny to see you playing with Death, mister Gaskarth, but you shouldn't forget who runs the show around here...

 **Alex:** Ugh, now you again!

 **Someone:** Miss Lynn, looks like you're finally awake, seems like we gonna have some fun... finally... -  _he gets close to Lynn and opens her mouth and laughs maniacally_ \- So much fun...

{Lynn starts to cry}

 **Alex:** LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKER -  _Alex says as he throw hes body to the foward_

 **Someone:** Eh? You want to suffer a bit more? What a masochist person you are... -  _the man looks at Alex at get the scissors he had_ \- What should I cut today? An ear, or part of you tongue?

 **Alex:** You - _the man puts the scissors on his tongue_

 **Someone:** Oh, you where going to say something? I'm sorry -  _he starts to cut part of Alex's tongue_ \- what was it again? -  _he takes the scissors out after the first cut_ \- I don't want you to be mute, just to feel some pain.... for now.

 **Lynn:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? -  _she's still crying_

 **Someone:** Because soon there won't be any food, what do you think people are going to eat? 

 **Lynn:** W... you're doing this because... you're a fucking cannibal?

 **Someone:** Oh, is the first time someone say that to me, normally they would scream "you sadistic piece of shit" or something like that, but no one ever said what I  **really** was.

{Alex started sceaming from the pain, them foot steps start in the upper floor}

 **Someone:** ... fuck. I will be back.

{as he goes upstairs Lynn looks at Alex that just passed out}

 **Lynn:** Alex... comeone, wake up!

{End of Act. 3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {You know what I noticed? That I normally kill/torture funny chacters... NOT SAYING THAT ALEX IS DEAD, but it normally happens... they are so fun to write, but at the same time is so fun to kill them ç^ç ... WHAT I AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?}


	5. Act. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Wow, another update~ Because I really want to keep this going... for now at least~}

**Lynn:**  Alex... comeone, wake up!

 **Alex:** Ugh... 

 **Lynn:** Thank you God, can you try to get up or something? He will come back so-

{gun shots and them foot steps}

 **Henryk:** Are you guys okey? What the fuck was that guy even doing?

 **Lynn:** W-wait... you didn't know him?

 **Henryk:** No...

 **Lynn:** BUT - He was at the camp, he even talked to me!

 **Henryk:** What the... We should go, I don't think that killed him at all.

{Henryk cuts the ropes tying them and puts Alex on his back}

 **Henryk:** You can walk, right? -  _he looks at her leg_

 **Lynn:** I think so... at least, I hope I can -  _she starts to walk upstairs, as soon as they get there, the man was on his feet again_

 **Someone:** You know -  _he says as he wipes of the blood on his face_ \- you're not a really good shooter eh?

 **Henryk:** WHAT THE -  _the man shot Henryks leg and walk up to Lynn smashing her face against the wall_

 **Someone:**  I didn't even do nothing to you, but you still want to run away?

 **Lynn:** GET AWAY FROM ME! -  _she start to kick the air around her legs, hiting nothing_

 **Henryk:** You fucker... -  _he gets up and tries to hit him with a nearby plank, resulting in a failure, and with him on the ground_

 **Someone:** My God, you guys really like to do suicidal things don't you? -  _he kicks Henryk's face, and as he falls the man laughs_ \- You don't understand how much fun I have with you guys!

 **Lynn:**   _she starts to cry in a corner_ \- Please... stop...

 **Someone:** Eh? Stop what? I didn't even start to-

 **Lynn:** JUST STOP, WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU? -  _she starts to scream as he starts to come closer and closer_

 **Someone:** Oh, you're such a poor kid, right? Fuck off! You should be the one dying, not your friends! Who the fuck you think you are? Some one like  **you** should be dying not your friends over there, you fucking bitch!

 **Lynn:** s _he looks terrified at him_ \- W-why are you saying this now?

 **Someone:**  Psychological torture is the best torture -  _he laughs and look at the other two again_ \- seems li-

 **Alex:** Surprise bitch - _He hits the guy on the head with the same plank Henryk used_ \- Fuck, my tongue still hurst, I will need 5 beers after this... { You don't have to ask me... do you?}

 **Lynn:**   _she looks at him with this "you've gotta be kiding me..." kind of look_ \- Are you even...

 **Alex:** Ah, sorry about that, I told you I had a bad feeling about that place didn't I? Now the problem is... how the fuck are we going to wake up the old man here?

 **Lynn:** WHAT? THIS WASN'T PART OF THIS PLAN THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME? - s _he starts to scream with him_

 **Alex:** WHAT? NOT, IT WASN'T!

 **Henryk:** My God, young people are too fucking noisy... -  _he starts to get up on his own_

 **Alex:** Oh, looks like someone own me a beer now... or five.

 **Henryk:** ... you where serious about that?

 **Alex:** SURE I WAS!

 **Henryk:** Looks like I'm fucked now...

 **Alex:** Wait... did you  **really** think I was kidding? For real?

 **Henryk:** WHY WHOULD SOMEONE TALK ABOUT BEER IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION?

 **Alex:** I DO!

 **Lynn:** Are you guys done? I don't want to stay here for too long you know...

 **Henryk and Alex:** Yeah, sure.

{After sometime walking around and Alex explaining that he came to try and help but ended up like that and the old man got that plan, and that shit is getting really real. They get back to the camp.}

 **Madyson:** Oh my, are you okey? -  _she runs to Alex_ \- Poor thingy, he must have tortured you so much...

 **Alex:** Y-yeah... I'm fine, no need to worry... -  _he tries to walk away as Madyson follows him_

 **Lynn:** Looks like I didn't miss alot...

 **Henryk:** Nothing really important, but that... "insect-king" or whatever that is, do announcements every night on how things are going for them. Or side is really bad, no one knows an effective way of killing those things...

 **Lynn:** So... we are surviving based in our luck?

 **Henryk:**  You can say that... But I've heard the poles are doing actually well, I guess insects don't like cold wheater.

 **Lynn:** Didn't you learn that in biology class?

 **Henryk:** Did  **you**?

 **Lynn:** ...... Forget it...

{End of Act.4}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {NO ONE UNDERSTANDS HOW MUCH I LIKE TO WRITE ALEX! I love funny characters that always have some kind of joke... but he wasn't joking about beer... he never jokes about that... But yeah, that man? Not gonna get a name, just because he didn't have his time, simple like that.  
> About updates, I will try to update more since my mother will be working more, so I will have some more free time to come and write. This will probably be short updates, but I'm trying to make something like a visual novel or even a RPG Maker game? I don't know yet, but I want to take this somewhere else you know?  
> Oh well, I will try a program for visual novels I have here... probably not going to really work but yeah...}


End file.
